Survivors Worldwide Wiki/Guides
The following are guides to the game. Starting To start the game, you create a page saying Group x, x being your number. You can see the unavailable numbers here. Setting up the page Use Group 1 as template to set up your page. You start with nothing, two survivors and a car. More about this in a bit. Survivors You start with two survivors, one of them being your leader. You can choose a profession for those survivors, by checking out the list of professions. Each profession has a special skill that will help you survive. Common professions, you can have unlimited amount of survivors of. Uncommon professions, you can have unlimited amount of survivors of as well. Rare professions, you can only have one of. More about getting more survivors later. You set up your survivor page like this, and a character page like this. More about stuff like infection rate later. Inventory To begin with, you have nothing. As you scavenge your inventory increases. More about this later. An inventory should look like this. Base You can choose to set up a base in a building. This may be safer, but a lot harder to win the game. The best way is to live in a vehicle. Depending on professions you can choose between ordinary cars, RVs, trucks, etc. Your starting location will have a bunch of cars to choose between. Starting locations You can see a list of starting locations, and choose one of those. To start, you roleplay or write a story. More about this in a bit. Your starting location will have a bunch of cars to choose between, along with some supplies. You can take 20 kg (depending on professions) by scavenging. More about this soon. Playing To 'post' you roleplay, or write a story. See an example here. Scavenging Each survivors can carry 10 kg (depending of profession) when scavenging. Each week you can scavenge 10 buildings. Your car can only take so much weight, so you will need to plan what supplies to take with you. Infection Rate If a survivor's infection rate hits 10 (depending on profession), the survivor will die. The medication to lower infection rate varies every week, making it difficult to loot for medication. LIR = Low Infection Rate MIR = Middle Infection Rate HIR = Hight Infection Rate Food and water Each survivor will consume 10 pieces of food every week (depending on profession), and 10 pieces of water (depending on profession). If you don't have enough food or water to feed survivors, the survivors with the highest infection rates will die. Once food is eaten and water is drinked, you do not loose the weight, why you are going to need more than one car later in the game. Constructions If you are settled somewhere, you can make constructions. There is a list of constructions. These constructions can get you fresh water, food, fuel, etc. Moving from town to town To move to another town you need fuel. At every location, you will see how far there is to other towns. You need 5 liter of fuel for every 10 km. So if there is 100 km to a town, you need 50 liter of fuel. New survivors To get new survivors, you need specific amounts of food, water and room in your vehicle. If you are settled, ignore the vehicle part. See what is needed to get new survivors here. Confronting other players When confronting other players, you have to meet at a location or base. You can then confront, by RPing by turn. Then you can trade, fight or whatever you want. Read more about confronting here. Winning the game To win the game, you need to get to Nuuk in Greenland. To get there you need either a pilot or captain, along with a lot of other survivors that can help you get there. It is difficult, but it can be done. Once you have won, you can play again, and will be offered the title as Game Master. Absence If you are going on holidays or something similar, notify the admins and game masters here Staff There is a set of different staff on this Wiki. See a list of the different titles here. Category:Guides Category:Site maintenance Category:Survivors Worldwide